God Bless You
God Bless You was released on the album Walküre Trap! as track 10 and was used as the ending theme to Mission 16 of the Macross Δ television series. Appearances Macross Δ *Mission 16, Hesitating Birthday: Ending Theme Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture *Available as part of Christmas Hesitation event. Lyrics Romaji = sotto hitomi tojite negaigoto o hitotsu iwanaide demo kitto shinjiteru kimi no mune no Up and Down kanjiteiru yo itsumo mitsumeau kono toki o wasurenai afuresou na kimochi mo (kimochi mo) kyuu ni nakidashitakunaru no itsudemo (itsudemo) toozakaru unmei no kakera hanasanaide God Bless You hikaru kaze no naka de deatta futari mayowanai mou nidoto atsui haato kogashite imasugu God Bless You moshikashitara kimi wa subete wakatteta no? arigatou soba ni ite mimamotteitekureta hibi ni arigatou fureau kuchibiru ga chotto tsumetai kedo itsudatte sonna toki listen to my heart jibun sae shiranai hontou no watashi subete atatakai ude no naka tsutsumaretai hitogomi ni magirete (magirete) fuan de ippai na kimochi kakushite (kakushite) ikitekite kizukanai furi shite kinou made wa God Bless You konna nimo dareka o aiseru nante shiranakatta kono omoi modoreru hazu nante nai kara God Bless You konna sekai de tatta hitotsu no shiawase wakachiau yorokobi mo afuresou na namida no wake mo moshimo ima kimi no munamoto ni hitotsubu no (aoi kanashimi) ochitekita to shitemo hikari no ya o hanachi (uchinukou) kiseki nara kamisama kono ai o subete o michibiite God Bless You konna nimo dareka o aiseru nante shiranakatta kono omoi modoreru hazu nante nai kara God Bless You hikaru kaze no naka de deatta futari mayowanai mou nidoto atsui haato kogashite imasugu God Bless You saisho kara wakatteita no kana zenbu itsudatte soba ni ite mimamotteitekureta hibi ni arigatou sotto hitomi tojite negaigoto o hitotsu iwanaide demo kitto shinjiteru |-| Kanji = そっと瞳閉じて　願い事をひとつ 言わないで　でもきっと信じてる 君の胸のUp & Down　感じているよいつも 見つめ合う　この時を忘れない あふれそうな気持ちも(気持ちも) 急に泣き出したくなるのいつでも(いつでも) 遠ざかる運命のかけら　離さないで God Bless You 光る風の中で　出会った2人 迷わない　もう二度と 熱いハート焦がして　今すぐ God Bless You もしかしたら　キミは全て分かってたの？ ありがとう　そばにいて 見守っていてくれた日々にありがとう 触れ合う唇が　ちょっと冷たいけど いつだって　そんなとき　listen to my heart 自分さえ知らない　本当の私のすべて 温かい腕の中　包まれたい 人ごみに紛れて(まぎれて) 不安でいっぱいな気持ち　隠して(かくして) 生きてきた　気づかないふりして 昨日までは God Bless You こんなにも誰かを愛せるなんて 知らなかった　この想い 戻れるはずなんてないから God Bless You こんな世界で　たったひとつの幸せ 分かち合う喜びも　溢れそうな涙の訳も もしも今キミの胸元に一粒の(碧い悲しみ) 落ちてきたとしても　光の矢を放ち(撃ち抜こう) 奇跡なら神様 この愛を全てを導いて God Bless You こんなにも誰かを愛せるなんて 知らなかった　この想い 戻れるはずなんてないから God Bless You 光る風の中で　出会った2人 迷わない　もう二度と 熱いハート焦がして　今すぐ God Bless You 最初から　わかっていたのかな全部 いつだって　そばにいて 見守ってくれていた日々にありがとう そっと瞳閉じて　願い事をひとつ 言わないで　でもきっと信じてる |-| English = Gently closing my eyes, I hold onto one wish, Never putting it to words... but surely, I still believe. I can always feel the up and down of your chest; I'll never forget this time spent deep in each others' eyes. Whenever this feeling seems about to spill out, (this feeling) I suddenly feel like crying... every time. (every time) Please don't let this piece of destiny slip away... God Bless You Having met amid the shining winds, We'll never lose our way again - our hearts burning with passion, right here and now! Could you have known this would happen all along? Thank you... Thank you for those days you spent looking after me! God Bless You I never thought I'd be able to love someone this much - Now that I know this feeling, I'll never be the same! We shared the one true happiness that exists in this world: That's the reason for my joy... and these overwhelming tears! Even if one single drop (of blue sadness), Were to fall in your heart... I'll release an arrow of light! (Pierce on through!) If this love is a miracle... please, God... guide it every step of the way! External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Macross Δ Category:Music Category:Macross Δ Songs Category:Endings